1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small diameter line throwing devices and more particularly pertains to a line shooter which may be employed to launch a continuous line from one location to a second location wherein the second location is substantially inaccessible by ordinary means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of line shooters is known in the prior art. More specifically, line shooters heretofore devised and utilized launching light lines from one location to another are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a line shooter in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,637 to Badovinac discloses a fishing slingshot comprising a device for launching an elongated arrow with various fishooks, lures, and a line attached wherein the slingshot apparatus and arrow are affixed to an existing fishing rod and reel. The present invention is not intended for use by fishermen and furthermore comprises a slingshot and a line feeding fishing style reel which is employed to launch a light line affixed to a weighted soft projectile.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,126 to Samuels et al. a slingshot-action fishing rod is disclosed wherein a pivoting arm pair having a sling affixed thereon is clampedly disposed upon an existing fishing rod with reel for the purpose of launching a fishook, line, and attachments thereto. The present invention is not designed for fishing purposes and furthermore the present invention has no rod portion and is not devised to affix to an existing apparatus including fishing rods and reels.
In U.S. Des. Pat. No. 297,041 to Bongiorni the ornamental design for a slingshot is described. The Bongiorni invention comprises a handheld, forearm braced frame having a tubular structure and an elastic sling disposed thereon. The Bongiorni invention is suitable only for launching elongated projectiles such as darts or arrows wherein a portion of the projectile is maintained within the tubular structure throughout all phases of launching. The present invention does not employ darts or arrowlike projectiles because there are frequent occasions when bodily harm or other damage may result should the projectile strike a human or other object. The present invention employs a soft projectile which has sufficient mass to be launched considerable distances at high velocity with little danger of incurring damage.
In U.S. Des. Pat. No. 258,136 to Magoon the ornamental design of a slingshot is disclosed. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of provision for affixing the slingshot to a reel member.
In this respect, the line shooter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of launching and recovering a light line into substantially inaccessible regions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved line shooter which can be employed to launch a light line to a substantially inaccessible region such as a rooftop, an attic, or a crawl space. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve line launching devices. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.